


花九：太阳雨

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Kujou Kiriya
Kudos: 4





	花九：太阳雨

“太阳雨吗…”九条贵利矢淡淡念道，变沉的呼吸丝丝隐没音调末端的变化，从咧开笑意的唇角化开，“真是不适合做爱的明媚天气。”  
他躺在床上，却不会规矩。头尾调换，枕在床尾末端。看着头顶那边墙面上的窗，没拉上的帘子大大敞开。从他的角度刚好可以只窥见天空，光线顿时变得刺眼。  
他显然有备而来，睁开的眼前隔着墨镜暗色的镜片，但却抵挡不住犀利的雨声。男子此时用食指拨开墨镜，压上鼻梁，侧头望去门边。  
他的恋人从震惊里回过神，反而一副揣摩的神色。只是对方表情变化并不大，反而一秒后好笑的哼了声。  
贵利矢知道对方懂自己的意思，也就大胆挑明意图。用玩笑作为煽动，故意将压制的呻吟作为点缀抖落，“你不觉得吗，花家医生？现在…要不要来解剖我？”  
花家大我插在兜里的手握成了拳头，兴奋和满意都被他攥起来不表于色。他故作淡定，却又披上一副享受时间的样子，安安稳稳的靠在门边。  
“我不是法医。不过你已经让我好好看透了。”他口吻保持速度，但却笑着。“你让我一个放射科的都没工作做了。”  
“所以就代替我的任务，一点，一点…额…”贵利矢动了动腰，稍微弯曲腿侧身移动重心，却因内部的刺激而闷出声，浑身抖了几阵。  
贵利矢才不是戴着墨镜躺在床上晒不存在的日光浴，而是浑身赤裸彻底暴露在空气。他的下方已经乱七八糟，此时一根线挂着小巧的遥控器从他后方垂下，性道具的存在很明显，甚至能听到模糊不清却规律的震动声。  
他像是在承受和忍耐，有像是享受和利用。  
明明下方的性器早已坚硬挺立，他却不给予丝毫碰触与安慰，赤裸裸的将其晾在一旁。这种时候一般人可能只能想到两种结果，那就是他在自我折麽，或者是个受虐狂而享受。  
只不过要说的话，这位在工作繁忙压力下终于好好休息的法医，此时他的倾向自己是不是偏向于后者。不过他做这一切都是因为在表明自身游刃有余外，还利用自身来挑战恋人的忍耐力。  
花家大我知道对方的性格，而工作又让他们每日繁忙又充满紧张。他料到今日下班早的话，等在家里的人八成会做出来惊人的事情，只不过这分量似乎有些太大了。

贵利矢慢慢撑起身子，多少因体内的震动而倒吸了一口气，眯起眼睛。然而他的笑容依旧挂在嘴角，细腻的汗水把发丝无意间打乱，将往日的线条弄的不再清晰，却令这个外表看似玩世不恭的男人有了几分色情。  
不过话是这样说，当初第一次见面花家也是这样觉得。但九条贵利矢是一个有才华和潜能的天才法医，工作的认真和敏捷的头脑使得他相当出众。也是因为这点同外表碰撞，那些大胆的行为和容易溜入任何地方的性格，才会更加吸引人。  
现在这位法医托着上半身，盯着可怜兮兮抬头的分身，好好描绘着空虚的肉壁如何在难耐的收缩。  
也许为自己开拓后方塞入道具费了相当一番功夫，他的双腿间抹了一层水渍，湿答答的涂满双腿根，折射出薄弱的光。  
他算准了花家的时间，只不过依旧躺在这里储存体力不去煽动自己体内的欲火，以至于他躺在这里有一段时辰，倒也变得稍微虚弱。  
“呐，”他嗓音带出点沙哑，取下墨镜丢到一旁。随后他侧头将重心倾斜到唯一支撑的胳膊上，歪头越过托起的肩头，冲门口的人挑起眉，“碰碰我。”  
花家大我似乎在他这句话下有了不同于外表程度的反应，却依旧波澜不惊的双手插在兜里，浑身看似都很放松。  
他离开门框带上房门，走得不紧不慢。直到来到床位旁，眼中也没有被干扰后对于恋爱对象疯狂发泄的冲动，而是将其赤裸的身体仔细印入眼底和脑中。  
最后他低下身，靠近对方抬起望着他的脸。肩膀前倾，肌肉逐渐从放松下产生力气，让他控制好速度慢慢缩短距离，呼吸也非常均匀。  
贵利矢懂他想做什么，所以什么也没说也没纠正。他就坐在那里不动，等着花家送上来。  
听着窗外的雨声，听着体内细微而不可察觉的震动声，还听着对方凑近时衣服短促的摩擦声…  
花家碰触了贵利矢。  
仅仅是一个吻。  
他们相接触碰的地方是唇。  
那短暂的一个点，却荡起浑身细胞的苏醒。有什么流过皮肤下，在内部牵扯着脏器，就这样把整个身体都颤醒。  
熟悉的温度和柔软，不稳被两人压贴再一起。然后他们从各自不同速度的呼吸节奏下找到了平时的节拍，同时张开嘴，再同时合上，非常默契的吮吸，非常欢迎的溜入口中，非常喜爱的同对方交换彼此。

享受是享受，折磨又是折磨。忍耐和沉浸的事情可同时存在，可以从一个阶段演变成另一个阶段。  
所以亲吻过后，贵利矢发红的脸颊覆盖上汗液的蒸汽，这是日常不会展现的状态。自然这不是害羞，而是因为刚才感觉来得太好，令他越来越难控制身体。  
所以他放弃支撑似的垮下胳膊，重新躺回床上。这次张开双臂向外放松，试图挽留体力。他毫不忌讳花家落下的目光，他的手就半垂在床边，虚握的指尖轻轻点在一旁对方的裤中线上。  
“喂喂喂，我说你啊…”他抱怨了出来。  
明明是一副无奈的样子，但说话也没了太大力气。可是贵利矢表情毫不遮掩，也不过多扭曲，大大咧咧的冲对方做了个不尽人意的鬼脸，“我是真的快不行了。你倒是身体起点反应啊。”  
穿着一点也不像个医生，花家抬膝压上床铺，身上的军旅裤和黑色紧身背心令他更像是攻击猎物的猎手，充满了张狂又危险的性感。  
一般人看到他这样，不是紧张害怕，就是在这种气氛下小鹿乱撞屏住呼吸。可惜贵利矢哪个都不是，他早就习惯了这位放射科医生的气场，这点非常合拍，也就并不会慌张和排斥。  
花家的小臂压上床垫，手掌切入恋人的头下垫起。今天这位法医格外乖巧，顺从的让他做了，也就张开嘴索要了另一个吻。  
这也是花家本来的目的，同时他的另只手往下，冷不丁的握住对方坚硬的分身，拇指恶劣的擦过湿漉漉的前端。顿时贵利矢发出阵刺激而哼叫，小腹随着后背挺起而收紧，前端分泌出的液体不住的吐了出来。  
享受对方发不出呻吟的呜咽，花家就越压越紧，用吮吸的力度锁住对方的嘴。他故意频繁的调节速度，让每次换气过得很快，害得贵利矢只能嘴上繁忙的回应，并不能自由的叫出来。  
看来真的要抵达高潮了，分身前端低落的液体收不住。在他的套弄下红肿膨胀，像是要爆破的水球，只要稍微用力些就会都流出来。  
贵利矢并没有被这一系列逼到逃走，反而大胆的伸手绕过对方脖子下面套住恋人的脖子扣向自己。他不让花家结束亲吻，也不让自己放开声音，就这样彼此从上到下都困在了一起。  
自然贵利矢的腿痉挛颤抖得厉害，脚跟火热的碾磨过床单，打颤的膝盖不安的收紧又伸展，却控制着不妨碍到对方的手继续工作。  
体内的颤抖和体外的颤抖合二为一，喘息带动来呜咽。一阵推起一阵，越来越快，就像是向着终点冲刺。直到他们的吻被贵利矢收不住的呻吟持续含糊的打断，收紧抿住的上下唇轻轻咬住了花家，他才以接吻的姿势射了出来。  
张开的嘴还残留着浅浅的笑意，贵利矢抖落出那些没能一口气呼出的余音，伴随还没射干净的液体继续往外滴出。他躺在那里一边接受花家故作贪婪一次次继续在他嘴唇周围烙下的点点亲吻，一边等待着下方最后一滴快感从身体中挤出。

“呼——”贵利矢翻过身趴上床，夸张的舒了口气。随后他翘高臀部，分开两只腿勉强跪起后方。他的腰还发热，大腿还在打颤，体重给他的膝盖不断施加重量。  
要有点不稳，不过花家不动声色的靠过去，用自己身体作了依靠。他把擦过精液的纸巾揉成一坨，丢在了床角，随后瞄了眼同居人，“取出来？”  
“要不然你还想来点别的？”  
听了这话，花家好笑的扬起嘴角，却没顶回去。  
他手往后拉住绳子，将里面还没关闭的跳蛋扯出。他故意放慢速度，在对方肠壁中每一寸每一寸留下刺激的痕迹，从深到浅，就连在洞口边缘也卡住一半顿住。  
“唔…！”贵利矢身体被弄到发软，几乎腰快融化了。他整个身子都爬跪在那里，勉为其难才抬起点屁股。汗湿的额头贴上床单，侧头露出斜来的目光，“你倒是…关了它啊…！额…虽然现在没用了。啊…——？！”  
谁知道被卡在穴口震动的粉色道具并没被彻底拽出来，反而很快又被花家推了回去。贵利矢立刻抖出低吟的呜咽声，埋起脸好好吃下去后方的东西，含着对方的手指就再也支不住膝盖的软到了床上。  
但花家没收手，另只手轻轻按在对方后背的脊骨上示意不要乱动。随后手指继续往前进入，伴随湿漉粘稠的声音没入剩下一段骨节，钻进了目前张开最深处的甬道里。  
“我说，你干嘛…？”感觉到疯狂颤动的小玩具又回到身体里，贵利矢的肚子下火烧火燎，将他酸楚又兴奋的感觉从肌肉里挤出来，一股股推入再度硬起来的性器上。  
花家胜利似的扬起下巴，刚才被抓乱的头发黑和白相互掺杂，像是目的鲜明色调反差的画作，赤裸裸的射入贵利矢的眼中。“不是我放进去的，我很不爽。”  
“呵…服了你了，你是小学生吗？”面对这样简单的回答和出乎意料的答案，贵利矢开玩笑也大肆不起来，反而磨砂似的嗓音雕琢出几分勾引，从容的接受了对方的行为。  
他含着道具侧身重新坐起，却过于刺激而无法挺直后背。半弯着腰，掌心难耐的摩擦大腿和侧腹附近的燥热的皮肤，却偏偏不伸手自慰。  
“行了吗，大医生？你总该上我了吧？”终于贵利矢耐不住性子这样开口，分开腿催促着等待。

一般来说，都这样说了，肯定就开始了。但是花家偏偏不这样做，即使看似也感觉起来而步调不再那么冷静，却依旧带着已经把裤子顶起来的硬物从床边退开。  
他的法医非常的不解和无语，硬生生从情欲下抛出来词语攻击起同居恋人，“怎么，难道你还要洗澡？还是说你还想查看一下你的股票？这种时候？”  
“好好脱衣服而已，”面对对面的抱怨和唠叨，放射科医生不耐烦似的甩出回答。随后他走到桌边，将脱下来的T恤好好搭上椅背，脖子上总是挂着的军牌为了不妨碍两人，也规规矩矩的摆在笔记本电脑的盖上。  
贵利矢等不下去似的从床上下来了。体内的跳蛋还很活跃，但时间长了以后，除了这点并没有其他地方给予刺激的话，也就多少能承受适应下来。他就这样赤裸的拖着后方晃荡的粉色遥控线，走到一旁拿起自己丢在床头的红色夹克防寒般披上肩头。  
腿已经没法好好合上，走路也因体内的变化而有些僵硬。可贵利矢还是轻巧的走到解开皮带脱下裤子的花家身旁，拍了拍仅套着短裤的爱人肩头。手指的用力点动，就像是恶作剧的学生。  
花家早就知道他来了，慢条斯理的看过去，却被贵利矢一把抓住。怎么说都是男人，手臂力气也不小，男性特有的肌肉线条在手臂上绷紧。但这却并不是蛮力，而是将其顺势拉到面前，一口吻住。  
爱意浓烈时，频繁地亲吻并不奇怪，而是一种情欲的发泄和输出方式。只不过这次的感觉和味道都有了变化，花家明显感觉什么东西流入口中。  
液体被送入的很突然，引得花家不禁挣扎了一下。贵利矢一感觉到，就自然而然分开彼此。即使夹克掉落在地上，他也没管。  
贵利矢咽下嘴里的东西后，胜利一样的好笑起来，用拇指抹了把嘴后观察对方的情况。  
花家当然知道对方不会给自己危险的东西吃，也很快猜到对方用了什么。既然吐不出来，他干脆喝了下去。拿舌头舔舔嘴唇，将口腔内残留的液体也伴着津液吞了下去。  
“你太慢了，给了我试用的时间，”贵利矢根本不打算隐瞒，拿起手里的东西晃了晃。  
那是个塑料小胶囊，小口用牙就能咬开，里面已经空了。很快空掉的药物胶囊被贵利矢丢到桌子上，看来他是放在夹克兜里，顺着披上的机会而拿在手里，这才得以接近花家不被察觉。  
被摆了一道，药效在体内来得很快。不过贵利矢也喝了，两人脸部的红晕上来的很显眼，身体的呼吸节奏也明显有了变化。  
“药效很快吧？”贵利矢看着比自己高的人，满意的询问。  
“是挺快的，”花家也懒得问对方从哪弄的，但这东西并不那么糟糕，或者说用在这时候还算是时候。他下方紧得要命，被包裹在裤子下的分身跃跃欲试，已经想要大肆干一场。

于是花家握住对方双肩，控制在身前。接着他侧头亲吻了对方的肩膀和脖子，引得贵利矢不禁仰起头露出喉头。  
花家一点点往下，吻时轻时重。像是在自己的作品赏雕刻细节，他弯下膝盖降低身体，让嘴巴咬上对方的乳头和胸口，甚至往腹部过去。  
“嗯…不赖吗….”贵利矢满足的长出一口气，分开些许双脚好让脚底稳住更加发软的身体。都不是第一次做了，  
花家忽然用手往下摸了摸贵利矢翘起来的肉棒，沙哑的声线戏弄得攻击起对方的防线。“撑不住了吗？”他的手指推在顶端，随后弹了下，“BANG！”  
“啊——？！”忽然被弹，又痛又爽，贵利矢顿时觉得下方胀大一圈。而小腹的收紧使得他整个腰一下都似乎失调，不得不分开腿勉强撑住差点跪下的膝盖，抓住对方弯腰的肩后。“喂！我说你啊——额啊？！”  
话还没说玩，花家又冷不丁的抓住跳弹的线，往下扯出。震动的跳弹从贵利矢体内强行滑落，猛烈的擦过蠕动的肠道，从收缩的穴口连带着新鲜的液体流出。  
贵利矢瞬间无法承受这般过盛的刺激，标高的嗓音盖过窗外的雨，就连那聪明的脑袋都嗡嗡作响。  
他几乎就要被弄到射，却还没完全抵达高潮。因为仅仅就后方这猛烈的一下，所以无法继续攀升快感，直接将他卡在中途。  
所以他再也站不住，往前倒下。花家看准时机用肩将矮小些许的同居人扛起，那侧的臂弯抱住对方的腿，如同搬运醉汉似的弄起来。  
他的另一只手的跳蛋还在震动作响，于是他便单手关了开关丢到地上。  
不顾贵利矢的懊恼声，他两三步过去把恋人丢到床上，随后将最后一层底裤脱下来用脚滑去一旁。  
花家抬手撩开被汗水侵蚀的发根，黑和白的头发桀骜不驯的往后。那不是医生的目光，是猎手。  
他看着有些傻眼和发慌的法医，高傲的哼了声。药效在他们之间就像是燃烧的火焰，将一切都点燃。  
“托你的药所赐，这次更快些，你可不要抱怨。”拿出比往日猛烈速度还要快一倍的干劲，他压上了床上的人，半咬半含的擒住对方的脖子宣布了掌控权。  
没办法，自己作的死。贵利矢预感，在休息日的今天，他会累到下不来床。


End file.
